


Moving to Emyn Arnen

by claudia603



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Interspecies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-17
Updated: 2010-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia603/pseuds/claudia603
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Total fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving to Emyn Arnen

"Faramir, we can't fit that chair in the cart. Simple as that." Frodo crossed his arms and gave Faramir his most intimidating glare. Preparing their move to Emyn Arnen had certainly brought out Faramir's most stubborn streak. As it stood now, the cart resembled a giant hump of chair legs, tables, crates, all skewered every which way.

A mad gleam came into Faramir's eyes, and Frodo knew that once again he would lose this battle. "I cannot leave it behind. It was in this very chair that I learned to read."

"Not again," Frodo groaned. "You have said this before. The table was where you and Boromir spent your mornings breaking fast, teasing your tutor. This box of books was your dearest childhood friend's. Lest you think I am callous, dearest, I am only concerned for the poor backs of the beasts who must carry this load up mountainous roads!" Frodo glanced at the strong horses, and they in fact seemed rather indifferent to the quarrel

"I cannot leave it behind," Faramir said, clutching the arm of the chair as if he expected Frodo to take it away. Frodo let out a rough sigh. If he were only strong enough, he certainly would take it away.

"Aragorn!" Frodo turned to the king, who was watching with an amused smile.

"Do not look to me for help in this matter," Aragorn said, chuckling at Frodo's fury.


End file.
